nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebidramon
' Ebidramon' is a Crustacean Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Prawn" (Dendrobranchiata) (海老 Ebi?) Dramon. A heretic of the Seadramon species that takes on the form of a lobster, it has a hard shell and big claws. One should be cautious of its fierce personality. It lives in the deep part of the Net Ocean. Its appearance silences others and catches them off-guard, making them the victims of its offensive powers peculiar to the Seadramon species. Its special attack is "Twin Neptune", wherein it flocks the enemy with its 2 scissors. Digimon Adventure 02 There were three times when the DigiDestined encountered an Ebidramon. The first one was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings while the kids were destroying Control Spires in the frozen part of the Digital World. It attacked Cody and Joe in a cave after Cody and Digmon had already battled aShellmon. Luckily, the other kids then destroyed the Control Spire and thus Gomamon was able to digivolve to Ikkakumon who then seemingly destroyed Ebidramon. The second Ebidramon appeared in the real world, together with many other Digimon and attacked a cargo ship, which was shown on the news. When the DigiDestined traveled around the world to bring all the Digimon back, Joe and Cody encountered an Ebidramon in Australia. Together with a Shellmon and a Gesomon it attacked Derek, an Australian DigiDestined, and his Digimon Crabmon but Ikkakumon and Armadillomon were able to drive them away until the rest of the Australian Digi-Destined herded them back upon Scorpiomon's defeat. The third being at the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers When Mephistomon used V-Pets to cause chaos in Earth's electronic network, an Ebidramon was able to Bio-Emerge in the real world. It appeared in Okinawa, where it attacked Henry and Terriermon. In the beginning, Terriermon wasn't able to deal some damage to the Digimon but when he digivolved to Gargomon he easily destroyed Ebidramon with his Bunny Pummel. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Ebidramon are Naval Petty Officers 3rd Class in the Deep Savers Navy of the D-Minion Army. Their primary function is to attack enemy ships and sink them quickly so that they can not interfere in the rest of the sea battle. Ebidramon are currently divided into two versions found in the Deep Savers Navy: the normal Champion level and the much rarer original Ultimate version that was found in Sega Saturn V-Pets. The Champion-level Ebidramon are colored with a normal red shell, and digivolve from Ebimakimon or Crabmon. They will digivolve further into GranEbidramon or Scorpiomon with sufficient training and mutagen injections. The Ultimate-level Ebidramon are much rarer, and have a flush pink-colored shell. These versions usually digivolve from Seadramon (Brown), and will digivolve further into Plesiomon. Attacks *'Twin Scissors' (Twin Neptune): Crushes his opponents with his razor-sharp twin huge lobster claws. *'Lobster Step': Jumps over his enemies, impulsed by water-like energy and causing a burst of fire when landing on foes that stuns them. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Digimon Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Deep Savers